jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Czkawka Haddock
Czkawka - główny bohater książek Cressidy Cowell oraz filmu [[Jak wytresować smoka| Jak wytresować smoka]]. Należy do plemienia Wandali, jest synem Valki oraz wodza Stoicka Ważkiego i zarazem jego dziedzicem. Jest pierwszym Wikingiem w swoim klanie, który wytresował smoka i udowodnił, że zwierzęta te nie są takie groźne, jak wszystkim się do tej pory wydawało. Jego smokiem jest Nocna Furia o imieniu Szczerbatek. Według książek, Czkawka (lub Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci) jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego oraz Walhallaramy. Jego smokiem jest Ogrodowiec Pospolity o imieniu Osesek. W filmach Wygląd Średniego wzrostu, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Czkawka jest synem Valki oraz Stoika Ważkiego, wodza Wikingów, a jednocześnie najmniejszym i najsłabszym z plemienia, na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypomina dziedzica wodza Wikingów. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długim rękawem, brązowe spodnie oraz brązową kamizelkę, podobną jak jego ojca. Nosi futrzane kozaki. Po walce z ogromnym smokiem zamiast jednej nogi (lewej) ma metalową protezę wykonaną przez jego przyjaciela Pyskacza, który również wykonał lewą dolną część ogona Szczerbatka. Czasami nosi hełm z 2 wygiętymi rogami podarowany przez ojca, który ma być połową napierśnika jego matki. Drugą połowę nosi Stoik. Wg. Albrechta (16 odcinek 1 sezonu serialu) Czkawka waży ok. 40 kilogramów. Jest wyśmiewany przez swoich rówieśników, uczniów smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura, wikingom potrzebna jest siła i odwaga, by zabijać smoki nawiedzające wyspę i porywające im zwierzęta. Czkawka jednak jest za słaby, by walczyć z bestiami, a ponadto nie ma serca, by zabić pierwszego złapanego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię. Charakter Czkawka w przeciwieństwie do niemal wszystkich Wikingów, jest osobą bardzo delikatną, słabą i wrażliwą. Jest pierwszym Wikingiem, który nie zabił smoka, lecz także pierwszym, który zamiast tego wytresował go i nauczył się ujeżdżać. Dzięki połączonej sile swojego sprytu i zdolności smoka Szczerbatka udało im się pokonać ogromną bestię, zagrażającą Wikingom - Czerwoną Śmierć. Zdolności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Czkawka jest pierwszym Wikingiem na Berk, który stawił czoła silnemu stereotypowi na temat smoków, które postrzegane były jako okrutne bestie, które należy bezwzględnie wytępić. Dzięki swojemu wrażliwemu i ciekawskiemu charakterowi Czkawka odkrył prawdziwe oblicze smoków, które - gdy nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo - okazały się wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i pomocnikami. Od tej pory Czkawka jest głównym treserem smoków swojego klanu, jako jedyny potrafi poskromić i poznać tajemnice każdego gatunku, nawet nowego. Został głównym treserem z Smoczej Akademii, która służyła poznawaniu nowych gatunków, nauczania sztuczek już poznanych i wytresowanych, a także uczenia tresury innych Wikingów. *'Rzemiosło:' przez pierwszych 14 lat swojego życia Czkawka pracował w kuźni Pyskacza. Dzięki temu zdobył dość duże doświadczenie w rzemiośle - potrafi naprawiać bronie i inne przedmioty, a także samemu je budować - samodzielnie stworzył m.in. pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka oraz jego siodło, prawdopodobnie także ulepszył ogon i siodło, których używa w drugiej części filmu. *'Inteligencja:' Czkawka jest nietypowym przedstawicielem plemienia Wikingów. Ludzie ci do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii od wieków używali siły fizycznej, podczas gdy Czkawka, nie obdarzony od losu tężyzną, zawsze myśli strategicznie. *'Rysowanie:' obserwując zestrzelonego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię, sporządza jej rysunki w swoim notatniku. Były one z początku bardzo ogólne, jednak realistyczne. W połączeniu z umiejętnościami rzemieślniczymi rysunki pomogły mu stworzyć także wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, między innymi ogon Szczerbatka czy siodło. Świetnie rysuje również mapy. W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Czkawka posiada sporządzoną przez siebie niezwykle szczegółową mapę Berk i smoków zamieszkujących jej okolice. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' Czkawka potrafi naśladować ryk Szczerbatka, którego używa przede wszystkim do przywoływania smoka. *'Celność:' choć rzadko miał okazję walczyć ze smokami, gdy podjął próbę zestrzelenia Nocnej Furii na tle nocnego nieba, okazała się ona skuteczna. Smok został zwalony na ziemię już za pierwszym strzałem. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka'' (film) thumb|282px|Czkawka w kuźniPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk Czkawka bardzo chce brać udział w polowaniu na smoki krążące nad wyspą. Wszyscy dookoła jednak każą mu zostać w kuźni Pyskacza Gbura, którego jest czeladnikiem i pomocnikiem, ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by brać udział w walce. Czkawka chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że także ma w sobie siłę i odwagę, i kiedy Pyskacz opuszcza kuźnię, Czkawka wymyka się z wyrzutnią na pobliski klif. Jego celem jest smok o nazwie Nocna Furia, którego jeszcze nikt w historii Wikingów nie złapał i nie zabił. Czkawka postanowił być pierwszy. Kiedy zauważa Nocną Furię przelatującą na niebie, oddaje strzał. Chwilę później widzi cień spadający w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Szczęśliwy Czkawka odwraca się i widzi Koszmara Ponocnika stojącego za jego plecami. Ucieka. Krzyk Czkawki słyszy jego ojciec - wódz klanu - Stoik Ważki. Nie wierzy słowu syna i każe wracać do domu. Chłopak po drodze żali się Pyskaczowi, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków i że bardzo stara się, by stać się takim samym Wikingiem jak wszyscy dookoła. Kiedy przyjaciel odchodzi, Czkawka wymyka się z domu i udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko by znaleźć zgubę. thumb|left|266px|Pierwsze spotkanie Czkawki i SzczerbatkaKiedy odnajduje rannego smoka, chce go zabić i zanieść jego serce do swojego ojca, by w końcu mu uwierzył. Nie potrafi jednak zdobyć się na uśmiercenie bestii i wypuszcza ją na wolność, po czym Nocna Furia "krzyczy" na niego i ucieka. Czkawka nie wie jednak, że w wyniku upadku smok stracił część ogona i nie może bez niej latać. Gdy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że ojciec chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Dzięki temu mógł nauczyć się walki ze smokami i uśmiercania bestii. Czkawka sprzeciwia się, jednak ostatecznie zgadza na uczestniczenie w zajęciach. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka jest wyśmiewany przez innych rekrutów: Astrid, bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Sączysmarka. Zdaje się go rozumieć jedynie Śledzik, gruby, śmieszny chłopak, uznany za dziwaka ze względu na swoją wyuczoną podręcznikową wiedzę na temat smoków. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim przyszło walczyć Czkawce, był Gronkiel - o mało nie został przez smoka spopielony. Pyskacz mówi mu, że smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić Wikinga. thumb|266px|Czkawka podczas rysowania Nocnej Furii.Pamiętając o przestrodze, Czkawka ponownie udaje się na poszukiwania złapanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Znajduje ją w Kruczym Urwisku. Ponieważ jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który widział na oczy tego smoka sporządza jego rysunek. Wtedy odkrywa, dlaczego smok mimo wysiłków nie może wzbić się do lotu. Wieczorem, po wspólnej kolacji, Pyskacz udziela dalszych wskazówek na temat zabijania smoków. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają salę, Czkawka otwiera smoczy podręcznik i szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. W książce nie ma jednak nic oprócz przestrogi, że jedyną szansą w starciu ze smokiem jest schowanie się i modlenie żeby Cię nie ujrzał. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Czkawka w tym czasie wypytuje Pyskacza o więcej informacji na temat Nocnej Furii, jednak nic od niego nie wyciąga. Po raz trzeci udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by oswoić bestię. Bierze ze sobą tarczę, rybę oraz sztylet, by się bronić. Smok podchodzi do niego, czując rybę. Warczy, kiedy zauważa sztylet u boku Czkawki i chłopak wrzuca go do wody. Tym samym zdobywa zaufanie smoka, który bierze rybę, a następnie częstuje go jej kawałkiem. Chłopak i smok bawią się ze sobą, aż w końcu zwierzę pozwala się dotknąć. thumb|left|278px|Lot testujący ogonDręczony wyrzutami sumienia Czkawka postanawia wykonać protezę płetwy ogona smoka, którego ochrzcił imieniem Szczerbatek. Kiedy ogon jest gotowy, odnajduje smoka i zajmuje jego uwagę koszem pełnym ryb, sam zaś mocuje protezę. Zaniepokojony smok, czując obecność Czkawki z tyłu, zrywa się do lotu. W tym czasie chłopak testuje ogon, który okazuje się być skuteczny. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego Czkawka odstrasza smoka za pomocą węgorza, którego, jak się dowiedział dzięki Szczerbatkowi, smoki nie znoszą. Zaskoczeni rekruci i Pyskacz zaczynają mieć do niego szacunek. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zgłębia tajemnice smoków - co lubią jeść, czego nie znoszą, jakie lubią zabawy i gdzie kochają być drapane. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na szkoleniu, dogadzając smokom zamiast walki z nimi. Wszyscy dookoła są zaskoczeni, a niektórzy zaniepokojeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Wkrótce tajemnica Czkawki zostaje odkryta przez Astrid - śledząc Czkawkę, dociera do zatoczki, w której śpi Szczerbatek. Wściekły smok porywa Astrid na wspólny lot z Czkawką. Wkrótce, w powietrzu napotykają stado smoków lecących w stronę ogromnego wulkanu. Czkawka odkrywa wówczas tajemnicę smoków - miejsce, którego Wikingowie szukali od wielu pokoleń - Smocze Leże. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka prosi Astrid, by nikomu nie zdradziła ich tajemnicy. Następnego dnia odbywa się ostatni etap szkolenia Czkawki - musi zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas postanawia pokazać wszystkim obecnym Wikingom, że smoki można tresować. Kiedy zauważa to Stoik, przerywa walkę, a rozwścieczony Ponocnik usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Chłopaka ratuje Szczerbatek który przylatuje i odpędza Ponocnika. Zostaje z Czkawką i zostaje złapany przez wikingów. Wściekły Stoik zarzuca Czkawce zdradę i oszustwo. Wyrzeka się syna. Załamany Czkawka patrzy, jak Wikingowie odpływają na swoich statkach w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - tym razem, posługując się zniewolonym Szczerbatkiem. Postanawia dotrzeć na wyspę z pomocą Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Zębacza i Gronkiela uwięzionych na Smoczej Arenie. Uczy swoich kolegów, jak zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a następnie go dosiąść. W finałowej walce, Czkawka próbuje uwolnić swojego smoka z płonącego statku, ale jego ojciec, Stoik Ważki, zabiera swojego syna na ląd i sam uwalnia smoka. Czkawka i Szczerbatek razem zrywają się do lotu, aby zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Szczerbatek strzela kulą ognia prosto w paszczę ogromnej bestii, a ta eksploduje. W wyniku wybuchu Czkawka traci jedną nogę. Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów. Kiedy Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny, wytresowali oni smoki mieszkające na Berk. ''Gift of the Night Fury thumbCzkawka wraz z pozostałymi Wikingami obchodzi coroczne święto Snoggletog. Tego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem odbywają podniebny lot. Kiedy wracają do wioski, okazuje się, że wszystkie smoki uciekły (ponieważ rozpoczął się u nich sezon godowy). Czkawka żałuje, że Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój stan, nie może odlecieć, i następnego dnia, w prezencie robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym Szczerbatek mógłby sam sterować. Smok ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny po odejściu smoka i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Wkrótce odkrywa uwięzioną Sztukamięs, która zabiera go na Smoczą Wyspę, dokąd uciekły wszystkie smoki. Nie ma tam jednak Szczerbatka. Chłopak odkrywa jednak mnóstwo piskląt i postanawia zabrać wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. Po powrocie do domu znów zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, jako ten, który przywrócił do wioski smoki. Nadal jest jednak smutny, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid pociesza go i całuje. Po chwili w Twierdzy pojawia się Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele wpadają sobie w ramiona. Następnego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka chce udać się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że smok nie chce już nigdy więcej latać na nowym, automatycznym ogonie i chce latać razem z Czkawką na starym. Czkawkę wzrusza ten gest. Przyjaciele odbywają wspólny lot. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon W tym filmie Czkawka, wraz z pozostałą młodzieżą pod wodzą Pyskacza, udają się na wyspę zamieszkałą przez Gnatochrupa. Czkawka nie odgrywa tam większej roli. Book of Dragons W krótkometrażówce Czkawka pełni rolę przewodnika po smoczym świecie. Omawia Smoczą Księgę, najpierw ogólnie, potem niektóre z gatunków, czyli Wandersmoka, Nocną Furię oraz komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Pod koniec filmiku Czkawka mówi, że musi koniecznie uzupełnić informacje o Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Szczerbatek i razem udają się na wspólny lot. Jeźdźcy Smoków thumbW serialu, Czkawka jest głównym smoczym treserem, założycielem i właścicielem Smoczej Akademii, zajmującej się tresowaniem oraz poznawaniem nowych gatunków smoków. Musi również zmierzyć się z wrogami swojego klanu, m.in. z Dagurem Szalonym oraz Albrechtem Perfidnym, jak również z wieloma dzikimi, niezdolnymi do wytresowania smokami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 ''(film) Czkawka, razem z przyjaciółmi, odkryją nieznane tereny wyspy Berk. Odnajdą między innymi ziemie zamieszkane przez setki smoków znanych i nieznanych gatunków. Jednocześnie na Czkawce powoli zacznie ciążyć brzemię następcy wodza klanu oraz walki o pokój. W drugiej części filmu Czkawka pozna swoją matkę, Valkę, która, podobnie jak on, okaże się smoczym jeźdźcem. Przy okazji Czkawka będzie musiał ochronić swoje plemię i poprowadzić je do wojny. Ponadto, on oraz Astrid zostaną parą. Relacje Astrid Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię, i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka i ucieka. thumb|pierwszy pocałunek Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta Snoggletog, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk . Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga thumb|left wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna przedrzeźniać Czkawkę. W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Czkawka oraz Astrid oficjalnie będą parą. Szczerbatek Głęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka schwytał Nocną Furię w locie, z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Później jednak okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - ocalić niewinne zwierzę czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. thumb|264pxZałamany, że po raz kolejny miał szansę udowodnić swoją siłę i jej nie wykorzystał, wędruje po lesie pozbawiony nadziei, że jeszcze znajdzie smoka. W pewnym momencie zauważa Nocną Furię, która nie może wydostać się z zatoczki, ponieważ brakuje jej części ogona. Następnym razem chłopak zdobywa zaufanie bestii, przynosząc jej rybę i bawiąc się z nią. Czkawka buduje swojemu smokowi (którego nazwał Szczerbatek) ogon, by mógł latać. Jednak nie bez jeźdźca. Czkawka uczy się ujeżdżać smoka. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia Czkawka chce pokazać wszystkim Wikingom, że smoki można tresować i usiłuje uspokoić Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak popełnił wielki błąd, a rozwścieczony smok go zaatakował. Z pomocą nadleciał mu Szczerbatek, jednocześnie ujawniając się wszystkim Wikingom. Osłonił Czkawkę własnym ciałem i nie dał się schwytać.Kiedy pojmano Szczerbatka i zmuszono do wskazania drogi do Smoczego Leża, Czkawka musiał dostać się na wyspę i ocalić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że tylko smok zna drogę, a więc ujawnił swój plan, żeby dosiąść smoki i na nich tam polecieć. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy siedzieli już na smokach (Mieczyk i Szpadka na Zębirogu, Sączysmark na Ponocniku, Śledzik na Gronkielu, a Astrid na Śmiertniku, a Czkawka, ponieważ jego smok został "porwany", leciał z Astrid na Śmiertniku) oraz polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, żeby ocalić Szczerbatka, swojego ojca oraz wikingów i zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżyli. Stoik Ważki Czkawka jest synem wodza klanu. Ze względu na swoją niezdarność oraz drobną budowę ciała, ojciec niechętnie przyznaje się do Czkawki, twierdząc, że wadzi to na jego dobrej opinii potężnego, niepokonanego wodza Wikingów. Kiedy chłopak tresuje Nocną Furię Szczerbatka, Stoik, pełen bólu i złości, wyrzeka się syna, gdyż według niego ten złamał tradycję, zaprzyjaźniając się z wrogiem. Kiedy zaś Czkawka ratuje armię Wikingów przed ogromnym potworem, jednocześnie osiągając pokój ze wszystkimi smokami, Stoik staje się dumnym ojcem i przeprasza syna za swoje błędy. W serialu widzimy, jak bardzo martwi się o Czkawkę . Gdy Albrecht porywa go i więzi w lochu, natychmiast leci mu na pomoc. Jednocześnie czasami staje się zbyt opiekuńczy, np. w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać , zakazuje latania na smokach, z obawy, aby Czkawka ponownie się nie dostał do niewoli. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz (pojawiający się zarówno w książkach, jak i w filmie) jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował u swojego czeladnika w kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresowaniem tych zwierząt. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy. Sączysmark Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Czkawka pojawia się na samym początku gry Wild Skies, podczas wprowadzenia do gry i pierwszej, próbnej przejażdżki na Szczerbatku. Daje wskazówki dotyczące ujeżdżania smoków oraz przechodzenia mini gier, a także nawigacji w grze. School of Dragons W angielskim multiplayer Czkawka jest jedną z wielu postaci, które rozdają misje i zadania oraz dają wskazówki dotyczące gry. Zawsze towarzyszy mu smok Szczerbatek. Można znaleźć go w trzech miejscach: *W miejscu Berk na pomoście obok statku płynącego do szkoły (tylko na początku gry); *W miejscu School obok wieży Flight Club; *W miejscu Berk blisko Twierdzy, stoi obok swojego domu; How to Train Your Dragon W grze video Czkawka jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci do wyboru (drugą jest Astrid). W książkach Wygląd Czkawka jest niskim chłopcem o rusych włosach i nielicznych piegach na twarzy. Na głowie nosi trójkątny hełm w ułamanym jednym rogiem. W siódmym tomie cyklu powieściowego zostaje mu nadany Znak Niewolniczy, widoczny po lewej stronie czoła, zaś w dziesiątym tomie nosi znacznie większy hełm, zakrywający całą twarz i uciskający chłopaka. Ubiera się w zwykłą tunikę i spodnie, a na to założoną ma fytrzaną kamizelkę. Nie przypomina innych Wikingów, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego są potężnie zbudowani i silni. Czkawka bardzo często bity jest przez swoich rówieśników, lub z łatwością unoszony w powietrze. Charakter Powieściowy Czkawka bardzo przypomina swojego filmowego odpowiednika. Jest bardzo mądry i inteligentny, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników, którzy nieustannie używają swojej siły fizycznej. Jako jedyny ze swojego plemienia potrafi rozmawiać w języku Smokońskim. Kocha smoki i bardzo dużo czasu w swoim dzieciństwie poświęcał obserwacjom tych stworzeń i zapisywaniu ich w notatniku. Czkawka jest niesamowicie spokojny i dobry. Nigdy nie mści się na swoich wrogach, nawet jeśli znęcają się nad nim od lat, tak jak Smark Świński Ryj. Wybacza im wszystkie błędy, nawet takie jak zdrada własnego ludu. Historia Jak wytresować sobie smoka Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego. Powszechnie uważany jest za słabego, biednego chłopaka, nieudacznika, który nie potrafi nic poprawnie zrobić. Jest zawsze spychany na bok i wyśmiewany. Jest niski, chudy i ma czerwone włosy. Na początku historii ma około 10 lat. Jako syn wodza, powinien być bohaterski i silny, jednak zawodzi oczekiwania wszystkich. Kiedy grupa Kudłatych Chuliganów udaje się do jaskini smoków, by złapać swojego do wytresowania, Czkawka łapie Ogrodowca Pospolitego i nazywa go Osesek. Chłopcy muszą wytresować swoje smoki do walki. Czkawka jako jedyny z całego plemienia potrafi posługiwać się językiem smoków, tym samym może porozumiewać się z tymi stworzeniami. Często opowiada żarty Oseskowi i jak nikt zdobywa zaufanie i posłuszeństwo swojego smoka (stara zasada plemienna mówi, że smok nigdy nie okazuje wdzięczności). Kiedy wiosce zagrażają dwa ogromne smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus: Fioletowa oraz Zielona Śmierć, Czkawce, z pomocą jego smoka udaje się zgładzić obie bestie. Jak zostać piratem W drugim tomie przygód Czkawki uczestniczy on wraz z dwunastką swoich rówieśników w Pirackim Szkoleniu pod Przewodnictwem Pyskacza Gbura. W pewnym momencie natyka się w wodzie na trumnę swojego dalekiego przodka, w której ukrył się Alvin Przechera. Alvin postanawia zaopiekować się chłopakiem i pomagać mu, jednak gdy zostają uwięzieni w podwodnej jaskini, mężczyzna zwraca się przeciw Czkawce. Zostaje pożarty przez ogromnego smoka, jednak wcale nie ginie. Od tej pory Alvin staje się największym wrogiem Czkawki. Jak mówić po smoczemu W dalszym ciągu historii zostaje wraz ze swoim smokiem Oseskiem i przyjacielem Śledzikiem zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Gdy jest więziony w Forcie Fatalus, ponownie spotyka Alvina Przecherę, poznaje Kamikazię, z którą udaje mu się zwyciężyć nad Żarłokami i uciec z Fortu. Od tego momentu Kamikazia, należąca do plemienia Włamywaczek z Moczarów, zostaje bliskim przyjacielem Czkawki. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse W czwartym tomie przygód Czkawka zmuszony jest znaleźć antidotum na truciznę, która została wstrzyknięta w układ krwionośny jego przyjaciela Śledzika. Trafia na wyspę klanu Histeryków i pokonuje smoka o imieniu Doomfang. How to Twist a Dragon's Tale W piątym tomie Czkawka wraz z pozostałymi rówieśnikami biorą udział w lekcji polowania na renifery z grzbietów wierzchowych smoków. W pewnym momencie zaskakuje ich ogromny pożar lasu, przed którym większości udaje się uciec, Czkawka jednak zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz kręgu ognia. Ratuje go tajemniczy mężczyzna na Białym Smoku, który okazuje się później być dawnym bohaterem Chuliganów, Potężnym Cwaniakiem Bohaterem. Obiecuje on towarzyszyć i pomagać Czkawce w jego codziennych zajęciach. Broni go między innymi przed agresywnym Smarkiem oraz uczy wielu przydatnych manewrów walki mieczem. Pewnej nocy Czkawka budzi się i widzi, że Cwaniak chce go zabić. Przyłapany opowiada podopiecznemu swoją historię. Został zmuszony do zabicia Czkawki przez samego Alvina. Jednocześnie okazuje się, że wulkan na Sączylawie grozi erupcją, którą powstrzymać może jedynie Ognisty Kamień. W tym celu wykrada go i udaje się na misję do wulkanu, w którym spotyka samego Alvina, żądającego Kamienia. Czkawce jednak udaje się wrzucić go do wulkanu, jednak okazuje się, że Kamień był w rzeczywistości jajem ogromnego Ognistego Smoka. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi pokonuje stado wściekłych Eksterminatorów oraz samego Ognistego Smoka. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons Czkawka zostaje autorem książki ''A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons, który zawiera opisy smoków. Jego smok, Osesek, niszczy książkę Jak wytresować sobie smoka, Czkawka jest więc zmuszony zdobyć inny egzemplarz, by jego ojciec nie był wściekły. Po potyczkach z Szkaradnym Bibliotekarzem w końcu wraca do domu na swoje urodziny, zaś jego ojciec niczego nie zauważa. ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Czkawka bierze udział w Międzyplemiennych Zawodach Pływackich, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Podczas nich wypływa zbyt daleko w morze i zostaje porwany przez smoki z gatunku Jęzoraptor wysłane przez Zakręconego Norberta. Trafia na statek, zmierzający w kierunku Ameryki. Jako że Czkawka posiada Tykającą Rzecz, Norbert daruje mu życie, by mógł nawigować ich w kierunku tajemniczego lądu. Któregoś dnia Czkawka niechcący wpada pod pokład, w którym przebywa dwóch Północnych Wędrowców, grożących, że zabiją każdego, kto ośmieli się wejść do ich celi. Mają zamiar zabić chłopaka, jednak on przemawia do nich po Smokońsku (którym potrafią się porozumiewać) i obiecuje, że jeśli ci darują mu życie, on uwolni ich przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Wkrótce z pomocą smoczymiętki usypia przebywających na pokładzie Histeryków i potajemnie uwalnia dwóch Wędrowców]]. Po około trzech miesiącach od przybycia Czkawki i jego przyjaciół statek zostaje zaatakowany i zatopiony przez Lewiathorgana, a z tego starcia cało wychodzą tylko Czkawka z Oseskiem, Kamikazia z Wichurą oraz Śledzik. Wracają na Głuplandię dzięki latającej machinie Norberta. Czkawka ogłoszony zostaje zwycięzcą zawodów jako ostatni, który wrócił na wyspę. How to Break a Dragon's Heart Czkawka wraz z innymi członkami swojego klanu, trafiają na plażę, na której znajdują zaginiony Tron. Spotykają tam także Opa Oprycha, który oskarża jednego z nich o wysyłanie listów miłosnych jego córce, księżniczce Tantrum. Winowajcą jest Śledzik, jednak straszliwie boi się przyznać, bowiem zakochany Wiking, starający się o rękę kobiety, musi pomyślnie ukończyć Niemożliwą Misję, często kończącą się śmiercią adepta. Czkawka zgłasza się więc, chcąc ratować przyjaciela, czym natychmiast wywołuje śmiech i kpiny jego rówieśników. Zanim Czkawka ma udać się na misję, otrzymuje pożegnalny list od Śledzika, w którym przyjaciel informuje go, że udał się do plemienia Berserków w poszukiwaniu swoich rodzinnych korzeni. Zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, Czkawka natychmiast udaje się jego śladem, by ocalić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Gdy dociera do szalonego klanu, wraz z przyjacielem zostają schwytani jako Zaręczeni, mający zostać poświęceni smokowi Wściekłemu. W więzieniu Czkawka spotyka również dawnego przyjaciela, Potężnego Cwaniaka Bohatera. Jakiś czas później Czkawka zostaje przeniesiony do zupełnie ciemnej celi, w której od dwudziestu lat przebywała kobieta o imieniu Ekscelina. W całkowitej ciemności operuje ona Oseska, który kilka dni wcześniej zjadł "magiczny" kamień, wskutek czego bolał go brzuch i w końcu stracił przytomność. Potem kobieta opowiada mu historię Halibuta Straszliwej Czkawki Drugiego i sama odgaduje imię swojego gościa. Gdy Czkawka odgaduje jej imię, ona milknie, lecz po chwili Osesek otwiera oczy, zalewając celę światłem. Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że kobieta chce go zabić, i ucieka z celi, pozostawiając do niej otwarte wrota. Czkawka znów zostaje schwytany, tym razem przez samego Alvina Przecherę, i podczas obchodów Ceremonii Martwej Nocy poświęcony smokowi jako pierwszy. Udaje mu się jednak nawiązać rozmowę w języku Smokońskim ze straszliwym potworem. Prosi o darowanie życia, w zamian za uwolnienie smoka. Czkawka uwalnia więc Wściekłego, który jednak zwraca się przeciwko ludziom i atakuje wioskę. Obiecuje pewnego dnia zemścić się na całej ludzkiej rasie. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword W dziewiątym tomie, Kudłaci Chuligani wraz z kilkoma innymi zaprzyjaźnionymi klanami wspinają się po Wściekłej Górze, by dostać się do Szkoły Bystrzaka. W pewnym momencie grupa Czkawki zostaje zaatakowana przez stado smoków, ogarniętych Czerwoną Furią. Są to pierwsze ataki skrzydlatych stworzeń podczas Smoczej Rebelii. Czkawka ocalił Smarka Świńskiego Ryja przed atakiem Jęzołapa. Kiedy Wikingowie docierają już do szkoły, zostają przywitani przez samego Bystrzaka. Później odkrywają ukrytą w kotle wielkiej sali Ekscelinę, która przepowiada im przyszłoś dotyczącą następnego Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy, którego Wikingowie w czasie wojny ze smokami potrzebują. Zapowiada, że osoba, która zwycięży zorganizowane pod koniec szkolenia walki na miecze egzamin, zostanie ogłoszona Władcą. Czkawka uświadamia sobie wówczas, że znajduje się w posiadaniu większości Insygniów królewskich, ma więc szanse, by zostać Władcą i zapanować nad walczącymi rasami. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka zauważa, że każdy Wiking, który okazywał się być dobrym wojownikiem, w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikał lub nie mógł już brać udziału w dalszych walkach. Gdy znika jego ojciec, udaje się do czarownicy, którą podejrzewa o dawanie Wikingom trucizny. Ekscelina mówi mu, że by odzyskać ojca, musi zdobyć dla niej Koronę. Czkawka schodzi więc do podziemi szkoły w towarzystwie Śledzika i Kamikazi. Tam spotyka Bystrzaka, który zdradza, iż od dwudziestu lat poszukuje Korony dla czarownicy, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu Czkawka dociera do ogniska, pod które musi zejść sam, z powodu niekompletnych strojów ognioodpornych przyjaciół. Tam znajduje Koronę, strzeżoną przez maleńskiego smoka, Kła Wodena, który opowiada mu historię Czkawki Pierwszego, a w końcu obdarza swojego rozmówcę zaufaniem i powierza mu koronę. Razem wracają na powierzchnię. Czkawka podstępem więzi czarownicę, po czym udaje się na egzamin, w którym staje do walki przeciwko swojemu ojcu. Pokonawszy go, staje przed zdziwionymi Wikingami i ogłoszony zostaje Władcą Zachodniej Dziczy. Zaczyna przemowę, w której opisuje zmiany dotyczące sposobu traktowania smoków przez Wikingów, lecz chwilę później namówiony przez Ekscelinę Smark rzuca kamieniem w Czkawkę. Trafia w hełm, który spada mu z głowy, ujawniając wszystkim Znak Niewolniczy na czole. Tym samym Czkawka zostaje wygnany ze swojego plemienia, a zanim odchodzi, żegna się ze Śledzikiem, który podarowuje mu swój naszyjnik. Insygnia oraz władzę przejmuje Alvin Przechera. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Czkawka wałęsa się jako Wygnaniec po Ziemiach Zakałów w towarzystwie swoich nierozłącznych smoczych przyjaciół, czyli Oseska, Kła Wodena oraz Wędrowca. W pewnym momencie zostaje zaatakowany przez wojownika, którym okazuje się być jego matka Walhallarama. Kobieta jednak nie rozpoznaje swojego syna i walczy z nim na miecze. Smoki, chcąc ratować Czkawkę, zrzucają na kobietę pień drzewa, ogłuszając i pozbawiając ją przytomności. Przerażony i smutny Czkawka zmuszony jest uciec. Później odkrywa ukrytą w testamencie Siwobrodego Upiora mapę, która prowadzić ma do Smoczego Klejnotu. Miejscem ukrycia skarbu okazują się Bursztynowe Ziemie Niewolnicze, tam więc przyjaciele udają się. Dotarłszy do Mrocznego Więzienia, Czkawka postanawia dalej iść tylko z Oseskiem i Kłem, bowiem Wędrowiec jest za duży. Chłopak odkrywa mnóstwo Wikingów, w tym większość z jego własnego klanu, oznaczonych Niewolniczym Znakiem i pracujących jako Niewolnicy Alvina Przechery. Sam Czkawka zostaje wciągnięty do ich, choć jego najbliżsi nie rozpoznają go. Poznaje tam Eggingardę, z którą mieszka w jednej celi więziennej. Dziewczynka opowiada mu historię chłopca wciągniętego pod piasek przez potwory żyjące pod ziemią Ziem Niewolniczych. Czkawka z przerażeniem dowiaduje się, że ów chłopiec wyglądał identycznie jak Śledzik. W następnych dniach Czkawka z pozostałymi Niewolnikami eksploruje wybrzeża Ziem Niewolniczych w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Klejnotu, bowiem do tego celu służyli Alvinowi robotnicy. Czkawka pracuje w jednej grupie razem ze swoim ojcem, który wciąż go nie rozpoznaje, od którego dowiaduje się o stosunku byłego wodza Chuliganów do syna. Pewnego dnia Czkawka zostaje porwamy przez niewidzialnego Śmiertelnego Cienia, wysłanego przez Wściekłego, by go zgładzić. Kiedy smok stawia go w końcu na odległym wybrzeżu, zauważa na szyi Czkawki naszyjnik Śledzika. Okazuje się, że trójgłowy smok o imieniu Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja był niegdyś przyjacielem matki Śledzika i doskonale zna historię jego i naszyjnika. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Czkawką i przechodzi na jego stronę. Czkawka sam zostaje wciągnięty pod ziemię przez tajemniczego potwora. Trafia do pięknych szklanych podziemi, w których ukryty jest Smoczy Klejnot. Czkawka rozbija szklaną kolumnę i wydobywa skarb, spotyka tam również uwięzionego Śledzika i razem uciekają na powierzchnię. Czkawka zostaje schwytany przez Srebrnego Upiora Walhallaramy i przetransportowany z powrotem do Więzienia. Kobieta wyrywa z jego ręki Smoczy Klejnot i okazuje go szczęśliwemu Alvinowi, jednak nie przekazała mu go. Przez dłuższy czas milczy, by w końcu oznajmić swoje zamiary. Na oczach wszystkich odciska na swoim czole Znak Niewolniczy i ogłasza go od tej pory Smoczym Znakiem - znakiem przynależności do ludzi walczących po stronie Czkawki. Tak powstaje armia Alvina oraz armia Smocza. Bardzo wielu Wikingów przechodzi na stronę Czkawki. Tymczasem Więzienie zostaje zaatakowane i zniszczone przez stado smoków. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero '' Czkawce pozostały jedynie trzy dni do Dnia Ostatecznego, by zdobyć wszystkie stracone Insygnia, dostarczyć je na Wyspę Jutra, zostać Władcą i ocalić rasę smoków i ludzi. Ukrywając się w Morderczych Górach wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, spotyka nieprzytomnego Smarka Świńskiego Ryja i towarzyszącego mu Świnkolota. W obliczu zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa ze strony stada Wilkokłów, Czkawka decyduje się ocalić kuzyna. W pewnej chwili chłopak zostaje zaatakowany i ukąszony przez Wampirzego Szpiega wysłanego przez Ekscelinę. Jeden ząb boleśnie utknął mu w ręce, powodując opuchliznę i zatrucie organizmu jadem. Wieczorem wraz ze Śledikiem, Kamikazią, Smarkiem oraz smokami rozmawiają w kryjówce. Kieł Wodena, obawiający się zdrady ze strony Smarka, opowiada historię Siwobrodego Upiora, którego historia z młodości przypominała zachowania kuzyna Czkawki. Następnego dnia Czkaka w towarzystwie Smarka udaje się na poszukiwania ukrytej twierdzy Alvina. Smark wskazuje mu to miejsce, Czkawka zaś zostaje natychmiast schwytany przez Ekscelinę i zmuszony do wyjawienia miejsca, w którym ukrywa się armia Smoczego Znaku. Poddany zostaje tortutom polegającym na zanurzaniu w lodowatej wodzie pełnej Obdzieraczy. Po kilkunastu seriach zanurzeń zostaje ocalony przez Śledzika i Kamikazię, wszyscy razem uciekają na jeden ze statków Alvina, pod którego pokładem skryto wszystkie Insygnia. Ogłuszają marynarzy, w tym przebraną za wojownika Walhallaramę. Kiedy uciekają przez ocean, Smark wyzywa Czkawkę na walkę mieczem. Wyznaje, że nie znosi, gdy kuzyk nieustannie mu wybacza i daje kolejną szansę, bowiem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nigdy mu nie zaufa. Pojedynek kończy się wybuchem płaczu Smarka. Czkawka ponownie wybacza mu i nadaje Smoczy Znak, oznaczający przynależność Smarka do przeciwników Alvina. By choć trochę odkupić swoje grzechy przebiera się za Czkawkę i wsiada na grzbiet smoka, by walczyć z goniącymi łódź wojownikami Alvina. Smark zostaje pokonany i zabity, więc szczęśliwy władca i jego matka są przekonani, że zabili Czkawkę. Statek, na którym Czkawka się znajdował, został zniszczony, a nieprzytomny chłopak wylądował na plaży wyspy Krańca Bohaterów. Relacje Osesek thumb|98px|Osesek siedzi na ramieniu CzkawkiOsesek jest książkowym odpowiednikiem Szczerbatka. Był to najmniejszy z możliwych do wytresowania smoków, a ponieważ Czkawce brakowało siły i odwagi, wytresował właśnie ogrodowca pospolitego. Mimo, że treser i jego smok byli ze sobą związani i zaprzyjaźnieni, bardzo często Osesek okazywał niewierność i nieposłuszeństwo. Smok niekiedy okazywał się leniem i nie chciał pomóc swojemu panu, mimo że temu groziło niebezpieczeństwo albo poniżenie przez rówieśników. Jednak w ostatecznym pojedynku z Zieloną i Fioletową Śmiercią smok wykazał się sprytem oraz miłością i ocalił swojego pana. Później także pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli u Rzymian. Śledzik Śledzik jest najbliższym przyjacielem Czkawki. Wynika to z tego, że podobnie jak on jest wyśmiewany i poniżany przez pozostałą młodzież, a oprócz tego ma duże problemy z alergią na smoki, tężyzną fizyczną i pływaniem. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie ratują siebie nawzajem z opresji, niejednokrotnie ratując sobie życie. Podczas Smoczej Inicjacji Czkawka złapał Zwykłego Brunatnego, którego przekazał Śledzikowi, zaś samemu wrócił po następnego smoka - dla siebie. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest nauczycielem Czkawki i jego kolegów. Nie traktuje swojego ucznia z szacunkiem, nie darzy go sympatią. Gardzi nim (a raczej traktuje tak jak wszystkich swoich uczniów), lecz chroni go jako syna wodza. Smark Świński Ryj Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. Burek Głąb Tak jak w przypadku Smarka, Burek Głąb, będący zresztą prawą ręką Smarka, jest jednym z największych wrogów i przeciwników Czkawki. Kamikazia Czkawka zaprzyjaźnia się z córką przywódczyni plemienia Włamywaczek w trzecim tomie książek, gdy zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Kamikazię można uznać za powieściową odpowiedniczkę Astrid Hofferson, ponieważ jest to jedyna dziewczyna, która przyjaźni się z Czkawką. Towarzyszy mu w jego misjach, podsuwając różne pomysły i niejednokrotnie ratując Czkawkę z tarapatów. Ciekawostki *Według książek, Czkawka urodził się 29 lutego, w roku przestępnym. W związku z tym obchodzi swoje urodziny co 4 lata. Galeria JWS= hicc up 1.JPG hicc up 2.JPG hicc up 3.JPG hicc up 4.JPG hicc up 6.JPG hicc 2.JPG hicc 4.JPG hicc 5.JPG hicc 6.JPG hicc 7.JPG Toth x8.JPG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek Toth x5.JPG Toth x4.JPG Toth x1.JPG Coś.jpg Toth x7.JPG Toth x3.JPG tnt24.info_Jak_Wytresowa_Smoka_-_How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2010_DVDSCR_XviD_ENG_.mid_4794__81337.jpeg Stok 5.JPG Stok 7.JPG Ce61bdfb2d7529fb204e59503883d641.jpg czkawka2.png|Jak Czkawka reaguje na Astrid... Astridiczkawka5.jpg Picture 7 copy0.jpg dee.jpg Hiccup-how-to-train-your-dragon-13894859-520-230.jpg Helm2.jpg coś tam.jpg|Czkawka i Szczerbatek podczas starcia z Czerwoną Śmiercią images 10.jpg images (5).jpg hiccup.4.jpg Jws1.png czkawka.jpg Hicstrid kiss 1.JPG film ponocnik.jpg cz2.jpg czk.jpg Nowy obraz mapy bitosssswej.jpg |-|Gift of the Night Fury= hicc 3.JPG Snog 5.JPG Snog 4.JPG Snog 3.JPG Strm 8.JPG Strm 7.JPG the screen 2.JPG Hełm na czkawce.jpg tumblr_lvb7hsbikF1r6mlqlo1_r1_500.png |-|Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon= Leg 30c.JPG Leg 29c.JPG Leg 25c.JPG Leg 2c.JPG Leg 28c.JPG |-|serial= hicc 1.JPG Stoick i Czkawka.jpg|Czkawka ze swoim ojcem na portrecie rodzinnym Jws72.png|Czkawka na Szczerbatku Torch 11 the.JPG Torch 6 the.JPG Torch 5 the.JPG Torch 4 the.JPG Smoki.jpg SCS.png Jws272.png Jws258.png Ep101.szczerbatek6.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek5.jpg Gusv 5.JPG Jws302.png Jws298.png Jws296.png Jws294.png Jws288.png Jws286.png Jws283.png Jws278.png Jws276.png Jws317.png Jws316.png Jws310.png Jws303.png Jws345.png Jws343.png Jws329.png Jws327.png Jws321.png Jws319.png Bbc 8.JPG Bbc 7.JPG Bbc 6.JPG Jws337.png Jws327.png Jws322.png Jws364.png Jws363.png Jws361.png Jws360.png Jws347.png Hhhit 13.JPG Hhhit 3.JPG Hhhit 2.JPG Strzemiono.jpg Siodło.jpg Jws405.png Jws398.png Jws397.png Sccs 6.JPG Ctrś.JPG Xpxa 4.JPG Negronifi 5ś.JPG Negronifi 2p.JPG Negornfi 1s.JPG Jws469.png Jws441.png Jws438.png Jws433.png Frozen the x6j.JPG Frozen the x3j.JPG Jws501.png Jws486.png tumblr_inline_mzam3gJGa11r94wv0.png Zdjęcie0239.jpg 22.jpg Stubi 2.JPG Jws804.png Jws785.png Jws779.png Jws768.png Jws757.png Jws840.png Jws834.png Jws865.png Jws859.png Jws857.png Jws848.png Jws644.png Jws905.png Jws902.png Jws895.png Jws937.png Jws934.png Jws933.png Jws931.png Jws912.png Jws1054.png Jws1039.png Jws1033.png Jws1024.png Jws1017.png Dsw.jpg Jws1008.png Jws1006.png Jws1002.png Jws972.png Jws965.png Jws956.png Jws949.png Jws948.png Jws944.png Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o4 500.gif Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o5 500.gif Jws1222.png Jws1213.png Jws1209.png Jws1205.png Jws1200.png Jws1194.png 3.jpeg Jws1263.png Jws1260.png Jws1257.png Jws1256.png Jws1321.png Jws1315.png Jws1308.png Jws1293.png Screaming Death 2.jpg 6.png 4.png 0.png 55.jpg Jgfjhnn.jpg Cast Out (part2) 97.png Cast Out (part2) 48.png Cast Out (part2) 41.png Cast Out (part2) 29.png Cast Out (part2) 28.png Cast Out (part2) 8.png Cast Out (part2) 2,3.png 1.png Cast Out (part2) 91.png Cast Out (part2) 83.png Cast Out (part2) 79.png Cast Out (part2) 47.png Cast Out (part2) 22.png Cast Out (part2) 26.png Cast Out (part2) 66.png Cast Out (part2) 85.png Cast Out (part2) 105.png Cast Out (part2) 9.png Wards 11.JPG Tumblr mxm1n2G8z41qiu7yxo2 250.gif Pałąk5.JPG Pałąk2.JPG Siodłop2.JPG Siodło2.JPG Grp 3.jpg images (10).jpg |-|JWS2= Czkawka i valka.jpg|Czkawka i jego matka Valka Jws21.png|Czkawka na Szczerbatku (pośrodku) Image 2.JPG Image 1.JPG Czkawka.png 639px-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png 639px-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png 639px-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png Jws44.png 892172 542236789197973 425201840 o.jpg HTTYD2...png HTTYD2.png Ojeejejej.jpg hicc1hicc2.jpg hiccup.PNG OOO.png 1798796 646424925406536 267812135 n.png JWS2.jpg Vikings hiccup gallery 01.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg Jak-Wytresowac-Smoka-2-T.jpg Czkawka4.jpg Czkawka5.jpg CzkawkaJWS2.jpg Czkawka2.jpg Czkawka1.jpg Mapa.png Ogień.jpg Hiccuphttyd2trailer3.png JWS2 trailer 2 (11).png JWS2 trailer 2 (9).png JWS2 trailer 2 (8).png JWS2 trailer 2 (7).png Zwiastun 2 13.jpg Czkawka1.png Czkawka3.png E5u.jpg Szcz3.png hghghfa.png Szcz4.png Es.png Ds.png Tumblr n54ygpuZRy1salhhgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5fj5bTKUo1qiu7yxo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5j0vn9FY91tuyezpo3 500.png Tumblr n5j0vn9FY91tuyezpo2 500.png Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo4 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo3 500.jpg Tumblr n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo8 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo6 500.jpg Tumblr n5opz6evLJ1sok0tuo2 500.jpg Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo3 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo2 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo1 500.gif |-|Gify JWS2= Tumblr n3b7wrsIfO1rsj1g6o1 400.gif Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo2 500.gif Tumblr n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo1 500.gif Tumblr n4m14pvUBq1scmkn5o5 250.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo5 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo3 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo2 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo2 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo1 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo4 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo3 500.gif Tumblr n50bg1rYAA1rvteuyo2 500.gif Tumblr n507lp7hxP1rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5izjgJLyD1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5izn3HdO11rhmu291 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5h5ithzKi1rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo5 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo4 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo3 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5ow7m95ia1rvteuyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo8 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo6 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo3 500.gif Tumblr n5oqwm87qw1t98evyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5ki84q1cI1rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5m97bXiR31sqiesxo7 400.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo1 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo3 500.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo2 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo3 250.gif Tumblr n5qj693LjQ1rjdslyo4 250.gif Tumblr n5qj1zN20W1rjdslyo1 500.gif Tumblr n5qj1zN20W1rjdslyo2 500.gif Tumblr n5vohdflet1rgx1dyo1 250.gif Tumblr n5vtjiNwyq1tv9hk6o1 400.gif Szczerbek idzie na dwóch nogach.gif Tumblr n63gzoEsPF1qiu7yxo1 500.gif |-|Inne= Czkawka3.jpg 1600x900 4.jpg 305px-Hiccuphttyd2.jpg|Czkawka w JWS 2 images (12.jpg Dsw2.jpg Tumblr mwbkd1Xqo51rzzqebo1 r3 500.png Prop nav slice dragons v3.png How-to-train-your-dragon-guide-1.png 968dfae689d0a58757d2ad74827e6673-d70hz68.png PlakatJWS2.jpg JWS2promo.jpg Halibut i Szczerbatek.png Jws2plakatpl.jpg Hiccc.png Jakwytresowac2-1372066790.png Httyd2-teasers.png Czkawkaconcept.jpg|Concept Art Czkawki hup.png gd.jpg Plakat JWS2-11.png Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png Tumblr n5fj5bTKUo1qiu7yxo2 500.jpg Instrucka 3.jpg Zobacz też en::Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III es::Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons